Dream Come True
by free2sing
Summary: A new girl come to East High. There might be some problems..... Ok I am HORRIBLE at summeries. Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True**

**"Wild cats sing along! Yeah, you really got it goin' on! Wild cats in the house! Everybody say it now! Wild cats everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it! Lets get to it! Time to show the world!" There were cheerleaders all over the East High campus showing off there moves. Everyone was so happy after last night's game except for one girl, Vivian Tocceli. She was new student a East High and didn't know anyone. _Amazing, this school has so much spirit. Never went to a school like this. _Unfortunatly she didn't stay long enough at any school to know that because her family is always moving city to city because of her dad's job. _I hope we can stay here because there seems there might be lots of interesting things going on._**

**Vivian walks briskly walks into the school, where Principal Matsui is waiting for her. **

**"Hello, I'm Vivian Tocceli."**

**"I'm Principal Matsui. Welcome to East High! I think you'll really enjoy this school. There's a Winter Musicale coming up soon."**

**"Oh, really." Vivian wasn't actually paying attention. She had all these questions running through her head. _Will I make any friends? Are the people nice here? _ Principal Matsui gives Vivian her schedule. "Your homeroom is up those stairs, first door to your left." She nods. While running up the stairs, she's thinking the last question in her head: _Are the teachers nice?_**

****

**The homeroom classroom is colourful with purple drapes and a small looking stage. There was a teacher standing on the stage with white hair tied back, with big squarish glasses. _Okay...interesting. _She finds an empty desk in the second row. A black boy with wild afro hair sat in front of her. "Mr. Danforth!" The voice startled Vivian. "Ye..Yes, Mrs. Darbus?" The boy with the afro answers. "How many times have I told you _not_ to bring a basketball to class?" She an exaperated look on her face._ The kids never listen! _she thinks annoyed. The boy stays quiet. RING! People take their cell phones out. _Oh, no! I forgot to call mom when I reached school! It's _my_ cell phone! _Vivian takes her cell phone out. "Ah, the cell phone menace as returned. _Once again._" Mrs. Darbus brings out a bucket and walks over to a blond boy and girl. The girl's nose is a littled bit too pointed. And the boy is wearing a weird shirt. "Ryan, Sharpay. Cell phones. See you in detention." She goes to another two kids. "Taylor, Gabriella, cell phones. Detention for you as well." And finally she stops at the afro guy's desk and some other boy's. "Huh. Not surprised. Troy, Chad. Cellphones. You know the consequences." Then Mrs. Darbus stops at my desk. "Ms. Tocceli. Cell phone. We'll get to know each other better in detention. And welcome to East High." Vivian frowns._ Jeez. I better tell mom not to call after nine!_**

**Vivian quickly walks over to her locker. It was time for lunch. _I don't know where the cafeteria is! This school has to be so big! _She goes over to a girl with wavy brown. "Hi, um I'm Vivian Tocceli. I'm, new here so I kinda don't know where the cafeteria is. Can you help me?" The girl looks at her and smiles. "Sure. You know, I moved here a few weeks ago, so I know how you feel." She sticks a hand out. "I'm Gabriella Montez. Welcome to East High. I'll walk with you." **

**They walk down a flight of stairs. "So, where are you from?" Gabriella asks. **

**"I move a lot so I usually don't stay for long, but my old school I went to was called the Westminister High Jaguars."**

**"Cool. My mom's job transferred her here to Alberquerque. It's nice here." They reached the cafeteria. It's pretty big. There were round tables with the letter "E" on them. _This place is huge! _**

**"Why not come sit with with my friends?" Gabriella asks.**

**"Sure" They walk over to one of the tables. There were about ten people sitting there. **

**"Hey guys. This is Vivian Tocceli. She's new here." Everyone said hi and introduced themselves.**

**"Welcome to East High. I'm Troy Bolton." Vivian blushes. _Woah, he's kinda cute. _But, she quickly smiles. "Hi."**

**They chat and talk about stories from other grades and about teachers and the weirds stuff they do. Vivian actually feels included. She finds out that Troy and Gabriella are in the Winter Musicale. _I'm definatly going to the show! _ **

**The rest of the day goes by in blur. After school, Gabriella runs over to Vivian. "Hey! There is a party on Friday. You wanna come?" A giant grin crosses Vivian's face. "Of course! What time?" **

**"8:00. Here are directions. See ya then!"**

**"Bye!" _Troy lives pretty close to where I do. Cool! In the mean time, I gotta do some shopping!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Vivian was having a great time at East High. She made many friends and even had her eye out on a boy named, Tom Kanning. On the day of Troy's party, she decided to ask him out. She considered this for awhile. Tom was in her History and Math classes and sometimes they were partners for projects. **

**She walked over to Tom's locker really nervous. _Will he say yes? _She taps Tom's shoulder.**

**"Hey, Viv!" He flashes a smile that makes Vivian nearly melt. **

**"Hi..." Her voice trails off. _Why does he have to smile like that? _**

**"Um, I've been wanting to ask you something..." Tom looks sort of nervous.**

**"Me, too." **

**"Will you go to Troy's party with me?" They both say the same time. Then they burst into laughter.**

**"Of course!" Tom quickly says. A rush of relief crosses their faces. **

**"Great! See you tomorrow!" She smiles and runs over to English class._ Man, I can't wait for the party!_**

**Vivian puts the finishing touches on her makeup. A little blush here a lip gloss there.**

**"Perfect!" She steps back and looks at herself in the fullsize mirror. _I have to admit, I look pretty good. I hope Tom will like it! _She had on an off-the-shoulder camo t-shirt, (which looked great with her red hair) a black skirt that was just above her knee, giant black hoop earrings and her hair was tied back with a big, green barrett. The only make-up she had on was some blush and lip gloss.**

**DING, DONG!**

**_He's here! _She rushes down the stairs, when she's near the bottom, she sees her little brother, Matthew, about to open the door. **

**"If you open that door I will slap you up-side your head!" She threatens. Being only six, he puts a frightened look on his face and runs off._ He's cute, but he's so annoying! _Smoothing out her skirt, she walks down the rest of the stairs, puts on her movie star smile and opens the door.**

**"Hi, Tom!"_ He looks sooo hot! _**

**"Hey, Vivian! You look beautiful." He smiles brightly.**

**_That smile... _"Thanks. You look great, too." He was wearing a white button down shirt, where the first three buttons are undone, and faded light blue jeans. His hair is nicely combed, but some of it is sort of in is face. **

**"Lets go." He points to the black convertible.**

**Rock music was blaring from the speakers and everyone was dancing._ Troy's house is pretty big. _Then she notices some people here that look a lot older than the kids at East High. _Who are these people? _She sees Gabriella drinking some punch with Troy.**

**"Hey, Gabs!" She turns to look at Vivian.**

**"Hey! Great party, huh?"**

**"Ya. Um, Troy? Some of these people look older than the kids at our school. Who are they?"**

**Troy smiles. "They're my college cousins. They're not the nicest guys in the world, but who cares?" Then a slow song comes on.**

**"Let's dance." Tom says. They go to the middle of the dance floor and Tom his around Vivian neck and Vivian does the some to Tom. _Mmmmm. This is so nice. _She closes her eyes and rests her head on Tom's shoulder. They sway side to side. When the song ends, Vivian decides she needs some punch.**

**"Let's get a drink." She looks up at Tom, who has a smile on his face.**

**"Sure. I'll get it" An older guy serving punch passes by them. _Probably Troy's cousin._ Tom goes up to the and grabs a drink.**

**"Here you go." He says handing the drink to her.**

**"Thanks." She quickly gulps it down. **

**After a five songs, Vivian develops this giant headache. Tom notices.**

**"Are you alright? You don't look well." A worried lookcrosses his face.**

**"I'm alright. Just need to get some air." **

**"I'll come with you."**

**"It's okay." She goes towards the Boltons' balcony, weak and stumbling a little,but just when she gets inside and closes the door, she fall to the ground and blacks out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**With a little smirk on his face, Charlie Bolton, Troy's cousin, watches Vivian stagger into the balcony. _We got ourselves a little victim. _**

**Charlie runs over to his friends.**

**"A girl is unconscious in the balcony." **

**"All right!" says one of Charlie's friends, clapping another guy's hand.**

**"We'll do it there. So we don't raise any eyebrows." Charlie says with a mischievous smile.**

**Vivian wakes up with same headache, but it wasn't as worse. She opens her eyes moaning. Then she noticed that she was topless, except for a bra. **

**"What the..." A hand claps over her mouth.**

**"Mmrmng!" A boy with brown hair was over her.**

**"Hey, sexy. If you value your life, you'll shut up!" His voice was husky and his breath smelled of alchohal. She noticed two other guys were there, too. They were also topless.**

**Warm tears streamed down Vivian's face as the guys tied her arms to poles and gaged her. _Somebody please help me..._ **

**_What is taking her so long? _Tom thought as he paced back and forth. _It's been over ten minutes! _He was really worried. _That's it. I'm going in! _**

**The brown-haired guy was starting to undo Vivian's bra while trying to kiss her. She just kept moving her face away, but the guy just grabbed her face. "Fiesty, aren't you?" He grins and pulls her bra off. _Oh my god. Please Tom come! I'm being raped! _The door flew open. Tom stood at the doorway with a shocked look on his face.**

**"What the HELL is going on!" The three guys stood up.**

**"Who are you?" The blond guy asked.**

**"I'm Tom Kanning. Now let go of Vivian!"**

**"Make us!" Tom goes up to the guys and punches each of them. The black guy jumps on Tom and tackles him down. Tom just pushes him. He was lucky he was on the football team. That made him tall and strong. _I just hope its enough to stop these guys. _Vivian looks at Tom with admiration. She quickly grabs her bra and puts it on. Then the shirt. She stands and runs to the door.**

**"Oh, no you don't. I'm not done with you." The brown haired guy kisses Vivian. She pushes him off.**

**"Don't you _dare _touch me." She slaps him as hard as she can. He grabs his face. **

**"You'll pay for that!" He pushes her down to the floor and jumps on her.**

**"GET OFF ME!" She shrieks. She kicks and screams. All the people at the party show up at the balcony.**

**"Somebody get Mrs. and Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella yells. Chad, Zeke and Troy try to stop the fight. They finally separate everyone. Vivian runs to Tom and hugs him tightly. She looks up at him with a twinkle in her eye.**

**"Thank you so much! I could've died without you!" She was so caught up in the moment, that she kisses him. He returns the kiss.**

**"My pleasure." He says with a smile.**

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Bolton was standing at the doorway with a furious look on his face. Mrs. Bolton was right behind him.**

**"Charlie, my so called _cousin, _raped Vivian." Troy explained.**

**"WHAT? Is this true?" He looks at the brown haired guy. Charlie scowled at Troy, then at Tom and Vivian.**

**"Yes. It is." **

**"Well Charlie, I'm REALLY surprised. Troy, call the police and Vivian's parents." He walks over to Vivian. "I'm so sorry for what happened. If there is anything you need, just ask." He smiles.**

**"It's alright. I'm just thankful I'm ok. All thanks to Tom." She hugs him tighter. "But, thanks for the offer." She smiles back. **

**Vivian and Tom walk into the living room. They sit on the couch as they wait for her parents. The police already came and took Charlie away._ I hope he goes to jail for a long, long time!_**

**"Once again I am so thankful you were there." **

**"No prob. Just a friend helping a friend." He flashes one of his famous smiles. **

**"Um, Tom?"**

**"Ya?"**

**"Uh...do...you...uh want to go on a date tomorrow night?"**

**"Ya. I would." He leans closer to kiss her. _He is such a great guy. _**

**"Vivian!" Her Mom and Dad were at the doorway. She runs over to hug them.**

**"Mom! Dad!"**

**"Are you alright? I was so worried!" She hugs her tighter.**

**"I'm fine! I had help."**

**"Who?" The parents looked confused.**

**"Tom." She turns her head to look at him. "Come here!" She hissed.**

**"Uh, hi. I'm Tom Kanning." He shakes both parents' hands.**

**"Hello. I'd like to thank you for saving our daughter. Anything you need, just ask. Your now a member of our family."**

**"I'm fine, thank you."**

**"Well, Vivian. Let's head home. I know you are tired." Mr. Tocceli looks at Tom. "I'll drive you home." **

**"Thanks." The four of them walk out of the house.**


End file.
